All Hell Breaks Loose: A DOOM Fanfiction
by Faceless Doomer
Summary: Doomguy learns from his General that while the fighting on Earth was happening, the demons on Phobos were setting up teleporters from Earth to Phobos and vice versa, and capturing humans for whatever the demons wanted with them. So, Doomguy is sent on a top secret mission to destroy the teleporters, kill the demons, and save the humans. Sounds simple, right? Not exactly.
1. Chapter 1: A New Terror

"Soldiers! I would like to give you a big shout out, for finally cleansing the Earth of these horrific beasts!" All of the soldiers cheered with happiness. "However, I have to give my warmest condolences to Doomguy. After all, he is the one that cleansed the majority of them!" Doomguy hesitated, but got up, and waved. He didn't like all of the attention that was given to him after Earth was cleaned out.

After a few drinks and a couple of pizzas, the soldiers, including Doomguy, were heading out the door. Right as Doomguy was going to leave with the rest of the men, the General stopped him.

"Uh, hey! Doomguy! Could you stay after for a few? I need to talk to you about something." The General said.

"Sure thing, sir." Doomguy replied.

The two walked over to the meeting table again. "Please, sit down, Doomguy!" The General said.

They both sat down. "Do you want a drink?" The General pulled out a bottle of scotch from under the table.

"Uh, no thanks." Doomguy replied.

The General got himself comfortable. "Alright, I wanted to keep this on the DL, because I feel like you're the only one who is capable of doing this job." The General started.

"Uh oh. What happened now?" Doomguy replied, seeming a bit annoyed.

"Well, I'm not too happy this evening." The General sounded a bit agitated.

"How could you not be happy? The demons are finally wiped out of Earth's existence!" Doomguy replied.

The General paused, and then proceeded. "Well, I just got word from our air units in Phobos that it has again been invaded, while the fighting on Earth was happening."

"How could this kind of information be told only to me? Everyone should know!" Doomguy replied, raising his voice.

"Well, the world is already freaking out enough about the Earth invasion that just blew over." The General said.

"So, what do you expect me to do about this little, epidemic?" Doomguy muttered.

"Well, word from the air units in Phobos say that the Demons crafted teleporters, from Earth to Phobos. And, they've been taking hostages with them. There is an estimated 2 million humans on Phobos, being held against their will at THIS VERY SECOND, Doomguy. My men are definitely not capable of doing something at this magnitude, but, you, considering the amount of work you did for us in Hell and on Earth, well, it's a tell-tale sign!"

After a long pause, Doomguy finally replied. "Fine, I'll do it. What is my mission, exactly?"

The General cleared his throat. " Your mission is to exterminate every last Demon on Phobos, and to deactivate the two teleporters."

"How would I go about destroying teleporters?" Doomguy asked.

"Well, a good rocket blast to it will do it some good!" The General replied.

"Sounds rather, straight forward. I'll do it." Doomguy cracked a smile.

"Alright, then get a good night's sleep, soldier. Got a big day tomorrow." The General also cracked a smile.

Doomguy got up and headed for the door. "Goodnight, sir." Doomguy told the General.

"Goodnight, Doomguy."

Doomguy closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hell Highway

"Doomguy! Gear up! The ship is leaving in an hour." The General said as he stormed into the barracks.

Doomguy sluggishly brought himself to his feet and put on his armor. After that, he geared up at the armory. He puts a pistol, shotgun, rocket launcher, and a plasma gun into his duffel bag, along with ammunition.

"It's gonna be tough out there, soldier." The General muttered.

"I'd feel a lot better if I had a BFG." Doomguy said.

"Sorry, Doomguy, but the ground units patrolling the outer rim of the base got them." The General replied.

"Why? I'm fighting demons, for fucks sake! Why can't they loan a BFG and come cell charges?" Doomguy gritted out from his teeth.

"We need to keep this operation between you and me, ONLY. So, I can't just take a weapon from our ground units!"

"Whatever. I'll work it out." Doomguy replied, sounding irritated.

"Now, you best go out there. The ship is waiting for you." The General told him. Doomguy walked out, armed to the teeth, ready to kick some demon ass.

He boarded the ship, waving the General.

"Good luck, soldier." The General shouted at Doomguy.

"Thank you, sir." Doomguy replied.

Doomguy proceeded up into the spaceship, as the main doors slowly closed from behind him, releasing steam. He waltzed over to a small bench, and popped a squat. The pilot turned around, looking ecstatic.

"Oh my God, Doomguy! You're my hero!" The pilot shouted. "Thanks for saving us from Demons!"

"Uh, you're welcome, dude." Doomguy replied.

"Ok."

The pilot started up the ship, and took off…

The ride was long for Doomguy. He hated keeping secrets, and was sick of killing Demons. It also wasn't helping when the pilot fanboy kept asking him a bunch of questions.

"So, like, why are you going back to Phobos if the Demon threat is gone?" The pilot asked Doomguy.

"It's not my duty to tell you any information about this operation. It's extremely top secret." Doomguy replied, in a very serious tone.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone!" The pilot replied quickly.

"I highly doubt that." Doomguy replied. "How about this, how about you just stop talking, and let me do my mental preparations in peace. Okay?"

"You got it, homie!" The Pilot replied back.

"For fuck's sake." Doomguy whispered under his breath.

After a miserable 4 hour ride, the ship finally set down on the landing strip. Doomguy equipped his shotgun, and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"So, uh, it was really cool seeing you, Doomguy! Is Doomguy your real name? Or….?" The pilot asked.

Doomguy sighs. "...No".

The pilot gets an excited look on his face. "Oh boy! What is it then?"

"...Flynn." Doomguy replied.

"Oooooooooooh! I know Doomguy's name!" The Pilot replied.

"I have to go now." Doomguy replied.

Doomguy opened the main doors of the ship and proceeded to walk out. He turns around. "Be here by 11 o'clock tonight. Send at least 3,000 ships." Doomguy told the pilot.

"You got it...Flynn!" The pilot lets out a giggle as Doomguy shakes his head, and walks out of the ship, into the bloody abyss that is Phobos.


	3. Chapter 3: Upon Phobos

Chapter 3: Upon Phobos

"Time to kick some demon ass." Doomguy says, as he walks through the main entrance of the Phobos Labs. As soon as he walks in, he scopes out the first hallway. It's quiet. Too quiet. He continues to scope out the hallway, until he comes across…

A FORMER HUMAN! It has his back turned towards Doomguy, so now would be his chance to strike. Doomguy inches ever so slowly towards the former human. However, the sound is too loud, and the Former Human shoots back around and starts firing at Doomguy. However, it is no match for his double barreled shotgun. He fires one fatal shot into the human's head, making it fly back and hit the nearby wall.

A few moments later, the emergency alarm goes off. Enemy forces must've heard the gunshot. Reinforcements start flooding out of every doorway leading to the main hallway. Doomguy decides to equip his chaingun, great for spraying bullets around.

As soon as the hall filled up, he sprayed bullets around like it was Febreze! Sounds of Demons dying in agony, gunshots, and gushing blood were all heard as Doomguy raised hell on the demons.

At last, the demons were dead. Doomguy walks over to the dead bodies, to inspect that there are no surviving demons.

Imps, Sergeants, Former Humans, and Demons are mangled, deformed, and bathing in blood, from the earlier gunfight. Doomguy pressed on. He needed to find where they were keeping the humans and destroy the teleporters.

He came across a large room. In the center, there was a large square sector, with stairs leading down to something on a high platform...

The BFG 9000. Doomguy needed this weapon badly. But, the platform was too high for him to reach. What was he going to do?

However, there wasn't enough time to think about that, because this room was full of demons! Chaingunners and Sergeants guard a bunch of barrels filled with an unknown fluid. What rookies. Doomguy pulls out his pistol and shoots a barrel, causing it and everything around it, including the demons, to explode. The demons exploded as if someone put a grenade inside a bucket of red paint. Blood, gore, and brain matter splattered all over the room. Some got on Doomguy, but he casually flicked it off. A little bit of blood on his shoulder is something that he's been used to for a while now.

He walked over to the platform, because he saw a keycard slot so it could lower. However, it said that he needed the "Blue Key" to lower the platform, as the BFG was considered "For Emergencies Only". Now, Doomguy was on the hunt for that blue keycard.

He went over to the smaller door on the other other side of the room, and activated it, leading to a control room. There was control panels, and computers lining the walls, that lead to a short hallway, with hanging lights leading down the entire hallway.

A legion of Lost Souls barked and snarled at Doomguy, as they charged at him with all of their might.

Doomguy equipped his plasma gun, and blew them away quick enough so that none of them would bite him. When the Lost Souls would die, they would each poof away into a thick, dusty, orange cloud. After a few moments, the Lost Souls were eviscerated, allowing Doomguy to the room beyond.

Once he reached the room, he searched frantically for the blue keycard, and at long last...

He found it!


	4. Chapter 4: The Horrible Truth

Chapter 4: The Horrible Truth

After finding the blue keycard. Doomguy scurried back to the platform. He wanted that BFG!

He reached the platform, and shoved the blue keycard in the slot. It granted him access, and the platform started to slowly lower, as Doomguy wore a psychotic smile on his face.

Once the platform lowered to reaching level, Doomguy grabbed it, and checked the ammo. It had a full 600 cells in it! Doomguy was excited to use this new weapon, and he ran down the hallway. He had to find where they were harboring these humans!

Doomguy kept sprinting down halls, checking door labels, until he finally came across a door. "Mutation Room." Doomguy thought that this must be where they were harboring them, and he stormed in, with his BFG ready to rock. What he saw, was horrifying.

There were massive crates and holding containers, full of all different monsters, the usual bunch, sergeants, blood demons, etc. But, the one in the middle of the room, by far the biggest, was a massive demon. He had to have been 200 feet tall, and Doomguy has never seen this Demon before.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Doomguy cried.

The Demon slammed his foot down. "I, am the... CYBERLORD!" The Cyberlord let out a menacing screech. He snarled his yellow teeth, as he shook his horn covered head. He head goat's legs, and one hand was replaced with a cannon hand, just like a Cyberdemon.

"Where are the humans that you have been harvesting, Cyberlord?" Doomguy demanded answers.

"Here they are! All of them!" The Cyberlord replied.

Doomguy wore a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, what's wrong? Are you sad that you showed up late for the party? Well, there ain't anymore humans on this planet, only you. Pathetic creature." The Cyberlord snarled.

"I'm not afraid to die." Doomguy replied.

"Maybe you're not afraid for yourself to die, but how about...your ENTIRE PLANET?" The Cyberlord let out a demonic laugh, as he and all of the millions of monsters that he created teleported back to Earth. That was their plan all along. Doomguy had failed planet Earth.

Doomguy went on his PDA and contacted the General via voice chat. The General answered.

"Hello, Doomguy. How is your mission going?" The General asked.

"Not good, a massive demon that I've never seen before called the Cyberlord transformed all of the millions of humans into demons, and now they're going to take over Earth! I need you to send a ship over here, pronto!"

"No need for that! Just use one of the teleporters that will send you back to Earth!" The General replied.

"Don't I need to destroy them first?" Doomguy asked.

"Well, what would be the point? The Cyberlord teleported all of the demons on Phobos to Earth. It wouldn't matter anyway. All we have to do is locate the teleporters that are on Earth, and destroy those, so that the Demons have no way of retreating."

"Alright, General. I'll be there soon. Still want to keep this operation secret?" Doomguy joked.

"There is no way we can now." Said the General. "Get back to the base ASAP."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
